The paths of Love!
by CaptainHoshiko
Summary: Duo is stuck taking care of a girl who doesn't remeber a thing. Will they find friendship or more? Or will this mysterious girl's past destroy what could be the best for the both of them!Fluffy!READ AND REVIEW! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just an Idea I had a couple of Months ago that I was going to trash, but then I found myself continuing. (Enjoy) I'm open to ideas as to what you want to have happen!

Somewhere in space.

"Turn Forty degrees North! Ye useless idiots," barked a young woman with a flash of her pale blue eyes.

"Aye, Aye Captain," yelled back her grubby crew.

She smiled as her ship hid behind a small asteroid; the sound of the galaxy police force's ship passing them caused everyone to cheer.

"Where to Captain Joselyn," questioned her first mate, which was a gruffy old man? He held himself high with a proud air, his bread suggested that he hadn't shaven in weeks, and not to mention his clothes looked more like rags. His green eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

She held herself with great dignity; her sharp blue eyes scanned her crews every action. Her red bandana filled in a little space in her oversized tri-cornered hat, her dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders, and her outfit was as ragged and worn as the old man's.

"Next stopâhmm," her light rosy colored lips hummed the chorus to her favorite pirate song as she studied her crew.

"How about Earth," Joselyn smirked her blue eyes aglow with mischief.

"Captain, you must be joking!! The solar system has no piracy," said the old man in shock.

"Aye, 'tis where we will go. To bring the age of piracy to the solar system. This shall be fun! Don't ye agree, Sam," questioned Joselyn.

The first mate nodded and looked at the loyal crew who were awaiting orders.

"Well, Ya heard the Captain get to work! Ya Mangy mutts," Sam shouted.

Tis time someone started some mischiefthought Joselyn with a smirk.

"Captain, do you have a plan," questioned Sam?

Joselyn gave him a smirk and a wink. Sam smiled now he knew they would hear the master plan soon. She guided the ship past a cluster of asteroids.

"Sam, we're going to visit my ex-pirate friend. Then we'll make our presence know to the world. Oh, and get ready for light speed. We don't want to be noticed," instructed Joselyn.

Joselyn was silently in thought as they started to enter the earth's atmosphere. The silence though was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"Bloody Ship," yelled Joselyn as she lost control of the wheel and slammed into the emergency escape door. Everything was falling apart as her crew tried to gain control.

"Captain," yelled Sam as the emergency door gave way, flinging Joselyn from the ship.

She felt like she was floating for about five seconds, and then started a fast descent towards the ocean below. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her destroyed ship, and then she fell into darkness.

The beach near Howard's house

Duo sat on the beach by himself. He looked out at the now setting sun; it looked more like a big orange with half of it missing. There was a reddish orange line on the horizon that had a light purple above it that then faded to a light blue.

Lately life had become the same boring routine college, work, and time to yourself. Sure, he had the occasional mission or two, but that was the same to. He didn't even know why he had agreed to go on more missions when the other guys got all the credit and he got criticism. That led to Hildee leaving him for some rich guy. He could still hear her yelling, telling him to grow up.

Am I so childish that I can't handle the responsibility of having a girlfriend? Or were you looking for a way out of our relationship, Hildee? thought Duo to himself as the sun's last rays disappeared.

He brushed off some of the sand on his butt, and headed to Howard's house. It was a white two level house that over looked the ocean from a cliff. From the cliff was a staircase that led down past the sweepers building to the beach below. Duo walked past the new white fence to the front porch.

He paused at the door he heard someone talking fast and then shut a door close.

"What's going on," questioned Duo as he came in?

Howard looked at him from the kitchen table. "Miss Lane came to visit. So we went on a walk like usual she was complaining about how overloaded her house is with patients. That's when we spotted something on the shore, it was a girl your age, I guess. We tried to find out what happened, but she didn't even remember her name. Miss Lane is seeing to her now," replied Howard awkwardly.

Why would a girl just wash up on shore like that?thought Duo in slight shock.

That's when Miss lane appeared in the kitchen. "She's asleep. She may get some of her memory back. BUT, I can't take care of her. So a leave you with her," informed Miss Lane as she bolted out the door before any objections could be made.

"Looks like we have a patient," laughed Howard as he went to his room.

Duo shook his head Since when did we become Doctors?He climbed into bed with thoughts of the mysterious girl. I'll show everyone that I'm not childish!!!!Duo thought with a frown.

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. First Day on the unwanted Job!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Warning posting is going to be very slow, seeing as my computer is gone and I can only type and print documents. I'll try my best to get to the library as much as I can.

Duo woke to Howard pounding on his bedroom door.

"What," grumbled Duo as he untangled himself from his blankets? He rubbed his eyes as he shuffled to the door, and was greeted by Howard who was wearing the sweeper's uniform.

"Today is your Lucky Day, Duo!!!! You don't have to go to work," greeted Howard.

"Really," let out Duo with much excitement of the thought of a day of just doing as he pleased.

"No, your job is to take care of the girl downstairs. Just to let you know, she's already had breakfast," laughed Howard as he left Duo to his own disappointment.

Duo shuffled to the kitchen, and with a yawn he poured milk into his cereal bowl. He listened to the popping noise of his Rice crispies as he headed to the guest bedroom. He slowly opened the door to see a girl with long brown hair, and beautiful pale blue eyes. Her face filled with frustration as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. I don't even remember what my name is," whispered the girl, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," replied Duo frantically. Think Duo!!! You got to call her something!ran through his head.

"I'll call you â€Rose until we find out your real name," suggested Duo.

"Rose," whispered the girl whipping some of her tears.

"Yeah," smiled Duo.

Rose weakly sat up with the support of her pillows. Her body shook from weakness, but Duo didn't notice.

"My name's Duo Maxwell," greeted Duo taking the last bite of his cereal.

"What kind of name is Duo," asked Rose as she played with the sleeves of her new shirt?

"I really don't know," laughed Duo.

Rose looked at him in confusion. She looked funny wearing one of his outfits that was more like a circus tent on her petite frame. He watched her play nervously with the cuffs of her shirt.

"Howard said that you would be in charge of taking care of me because it would put you ahead of the rest your rehabilitation nurse class," whispered Rose trying to start a conversation.

"A NURSE," yelled Duo causing Rose to shrink.

"When did I stop going to college for mechanics to become a NURSE," vented Duo causing Rose to shrink even more.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong," whispered Rose. Duo froze she was only trying to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry, its just Howard wants me to get a better job," apologized Duo quickly. Rose looked at him with some confusion.

"Look I'm sorry, but ever since my girlfriend became my ex- girlfriend because I didn't make a lot of money, and she thought I was childish. Howard wants me to get a better job so I can impress girls," explained Duo.

"You know if a girl doesn't like you for who you are then they're not right for you," mumbled Rose.

"You're right, but I still wish I could've done something to fix our relationship before it fell apart," mumbled Duo sadly.

Rose's body suddenly shook very violently.

"Are you okay," questioned Duo?

"Just tired," yawned Rose as she pulled the blankets to her neck. Duo shut the curtains and silently left the room.

Duo paced the living room for at least five minutes before picking up the phone.

"Hi Miss Lane? It's Duo, I know you and Howard saw this as a good opportunity to force me into a career change," argued Duo into the receiver.

"Well, DUH! Guy nurses get paid a ton of money because there are so few of them. Oh, one more thing. That girl is going to need assistance in everything which means you get to experience every guy's fantasy," responded Miss Lane.

"What are you talking about," argued Duo?

"Duo, clam yourself. It just giving your patient a bath, and don't try shoving her on me you know I already have an over loaded house. All of them retired OZ soldiers that have horny minds so to conclude my house would not be a safe haven for her," retaliated Miss Lane with a click.

Duo slowly hung up. Why me?crossed his mind. He spent his day walking around the house completely bored out of his mind. It was around five when Duo came in to check on Rose. She was scratching her head.

"What's the matter," asked Duo dreading the answer he thought he would hear?

"I don't want to sound like a spoiled brat, but I can feel sand and salt all over my body," mumbled Rose shyly.

"Sure the bathroom is down the hall. I'll get it ready," replied Duo his body completely tense. He ran around the bathroom like a maniac grabbing towels and turning on the hot water. He paused when he grabbed the deodorant she's gonna smell like a manâ€â€â€â€I think she cares more about being clean then her smell.debated Duo in his head.

Thud! Duo looked out into the hall way to see Rose had made it down the half way before her legs gave way, not to mention she looked very pale. Duo helped her to the tub of water. He felt frozen as she slipped her clothes off and slipped into the tub. Both of them were stiff while Duo washed her hair. When he was done with her hair he stepped back.

"You can do the rest while I find something clean for you to wear," mumbled Duo as he retreated to his room. He went through his entire closet till he found clothes that would fit her. When he came back Rose was waiting in a towel for clothes.

"Thanks," whispered Rose as Duo turned his back to let her change.

That wasn't so bad.crossed Duo mind as he helped Rose back into bed.

The clothes were still a little baggy, but better than the outfit she had been wearing before. He curiously pulled Rose close to him and folded her right sleeve a little bit. Something was on her wrist he slowly pulled the sleeve back to see a "P" it had been burned on her skin like a brand.

"What is this," asked Duo? Rose just shrugged.

"I must be annoying," whispered Rose.

"No your not," comforted Duo. "You should rest," instructed Duo as he tucked her in and crept out of the room.

Review!!!! Please give me ideas for how and What Duo should do Nurse things with Duo. (that Sounded wierd)


	3. Second Day on the unwanted Job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.........

EXPLANATIONS: It has come to my attention that some of you are confused as to why Duo would be considered childish. He is in college now and he still tends to crack jokes in the middle of a mission, and Hildee needed a good reason to break up with him so that she wouldn't feel guilty about going for some rich guy.......So this leads to Duo feeling very confused, lost, and even depressed.

Duo slowly opened the guest bedroom door to see Rose still asleep. He sat next to her and pulled back the covers to give her a slow awakening. As he pulled back the last blanket he noticed that her pants had scrunched up to her knees. Her legs were very tan and she had bruises all over her them.

He pictured her getting caught in a current and being slammed into rocks and coral before washing up on shore. It saddened him to see the marks. He then turned his attention to the still sleeping Rose. She seemed unfazed by the light ocean breeze coming from the window. He didn't really want to wake her and the way she was sleeping seemed so peaceful. He quietly watched her sleep, but with in seconds was bored.

"Mangy Cad," mumbled Rose as she kicked Duo and rolled over.

"Mangy Cad," whispered Duo to himself in slight confusion.

He slowly moved some of the strands out of her face, and found himself lazily braiding Rose's hair. He was on the twentieth one when Rose started to move. Duo smiled as Rose looked at him in complete confusion.

"Morning," yawned Rose looking at one of the small braids that fell in front of her face.

"Morning," greeted Duo as he headed for the living room.

"Wait," whispered Rose as she tried to catch up. She walked down the hall and almost to the couch when her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Duo noticed that her look of frustration and could tell that she didn't like being so weak. Duo picked her up and set her on the couch.

"So is Howard your Uncle," asked Rose.

"I guess you could call him my Uncle because he is the closest thing to an Uncle. See I'm an orphan and I'm not saying this to try and get sympathy," replied Duo.

"It's great that you have someone who's a Family figure in your life. Now I know why you're so considerate when people are sleeping," smiled Rose.

"You knew I was watching you," replied Duo. Rose nodded.

There was some silence between the two of them for awhile. Duo randomly started flicking through the channels only to find that nothing was on. So the T.V. went off and the room went back to an awkward silence.

"Can we play a game," asked Rose?

"Sure," replied Duo.

"How about GO-Fish," smiled Rose excitedly receiving an odd look from Duo.

"Okay," sighed Duo.

He shuffled the cards and then handed them out. With in a few minutes Rose had won five games.

"I won," cheered Rose enthusiastically.

"You're awesome," smiled Duo.

But to Duo's surprise Rose stopped cheering and yawned, and before he knew it she was using him as a pillow.

"Duo," asked Rose softly?

"Yes," whispered Duo.

"Can we something fun tomorrow," asked Rose?

"I know we'll go to the beach," replied Duo.

"I'd like that," whispered Rose softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

REVIEW!!!!!

**NOTE: If you have any fluffy ideas to put in the story just tell me in the review!!!!**


	4. New Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Duo got up early to change. He packed two sandwiches, and some snacks into a small cooler. He yawned as he lightly shook Rose. Rose looked at him with some confusion. Duo put a figure to her lips to silence her from asking any questions. Duo led her out of the house and down the stairs to the beach.

Duo collapsed on the sand with a smile. Rose giggled and fell on her knees next to him. Duo watched as the wind blew Rose's hair into her face. She desperately tried to push the hair from her face as the wind continued to blow.

Duo pulled her hair back with a smile. He tightly braided her hair, but the weird thing was that he found his hands shaking as he did it.

"Thank you," mumbled Rose with embarrassment.

"No problem," laughed Duo.

They looked out at the ocean with small smiles. Duo noticed Rose was having a hard time sitting up. He moved himself behind her so that she could use his body for support. Realizing this Rose let herself lean against his chest. Duo watched as Rose made a small pile of sand, and then he decided to put a small twig in the center of the mound.

"Ta Da Mount. Duo," giggled Rose as she lightly wrote Duo's name on the small mound. Duo laughed at the pathetic mound of sand that was named after him.

"So this makes me a King," smiled Duo.

"I guess so," laughed Rose as she looked up at him.

Duo smiled back as she watched her make a small mound next to Mount. Duo.

"Mount. Rose," giggled Rose as she stuck a little twig in the center of her mound.

"So you're a Queen," laughed Duo. Rose joined in.

"And both the mounds live in harmony together because both leaders are best of friends," smiled Rose. Duo smiled at what she had said, it looked like it was going to be a great day.

Rose grabbed hold of his shoulder and stood up. She carefully stepped over the mounds and knelt down behind them. Duo let himself fall back and relax in the sun. It was pretty warm in the sun, but there was a constant breeze that kept everything cool. He sighed and let himself fall asleep.

Rose picked up the small twig and carved a wall into Mont. Duo. She brushed away unwanted sand, and leveled the sand around it. She made a door in one of the walls. She then gave the castle a level roof.

"A castle fit for a King," giggled Rose as she looked at the napping Duo. She had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. In Duo's hair were at least five crabs struggling to get free, and one was currently crawling up the back of his head. Duo's hand slowly went to the back of his head until, SNAP!!!

"AH," let out Duo as he jumped to his feet and started to shake his head causing angry crabs to go flying at least ten feet. Rose could only laugh at his antics.

"That wasn't funny," pouted Duo.

"Sorry," replied Rose calming down the need to go into another fit of laughter.

"Hey, a sand castle," exclaimed Duo trying to change subjects.

"Yeah, it's fit for the King of crabs," joked Rose.

"Not funny," pouted Duo sticking out his tongue.

Rose just smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going," asked Duo?

"I want to pick some sea shells to liven that room you got me sleeping in," informed Rose picking up a perfect sea shell.

"Your right, that room is very plain," agreed Duo as he picked another shell.

They walked back to the cooler and made a small pile of sea shells near it. While Rose looked out at the ocean Duo took out their lunch. They ate in utter silence, but every little chance they got they would glance at each other.

"What will happen when I never get my memory back," asked Rose as she put her trash in the cooler?

"I don't know, stay with me and Howard, I guess," thought Duo out loud.

"I don't want to be a burden," whispered Rose.

"I don't think you'll be a burden. Plus we need a girl around the house," smiled Duo. It was getting hot with the sun over head. That's when Duo swung Rose over his shoulder.

"Wha?! What are you doing," asked Rose desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

"Much better," smiled Duo as he loosened his hold on rose. Rose wiggled out of his hold and dipped under the water soaking her hair. Duo swam around her with a sly smile

Causing Rose to raise an eyebrow. Duo started to hum the Jaws theme song. Then he pulled her close to him.

"Gotch ya," smirked Duo.

"No fair," pouted Rose tiredly as she lightly pushed away from him. She seemed upset, but Duo noticed her looking at her hands in horror.

"Get it off," screamed Rose trying to clean her already clean hands.

"Rose," yelled Duo hugging her.

"Duo, I saw b-b-blood," whispered Rose shakily.

She's getting some of her memory backthought Duo. He walked Rose back up to Howard's so she could sort things out. Rose sat at the kitchen table, and went through her sea shells. Duo grabbed the phone in the living room.

Rose felt an odd feeling as she closed her eyes.

"Beauty ain't it," came a voice. Rose turned around to see a gruffy old man standing behind her.

"It is and I shall be the Master of it," came a girl's voice. It was her and she was wearing the weirdest costume. Rose stared at her and the old man until everything faded except for the sound of crashing waves. Rose opened her eyes to see that she was holding a perfect white sea shell.

Duo came back a minute after.

"Miss Lane says its normal to freak out or be confused," comforted Duo putting a hand on her shoulder.

Why did I say I was going to be the master of the sea?thought Rose.

"I think I should take a bath," replied Rose randomly.

Duo helped her to the bathroom. He got towels out and turned to see Rose passed out.

No way!!! She over exerted herself!!!! That means I have to bath her!!!!! No more beach for her.argued Duo in his head.

He looked away as he slipped her clothes off. I feel like I'm raping her.thought Duo as he placed her in the tub. I know I'll let her soak for awhile!!!!thought Duo triumphantly.

A few minutes went by and Duo clothed her and put her to bed.

"How was the beach," asked Howard?

"It was fun. I've got school tomorrow so I leave her with you, and don't take her to work because she needs rest," instructed Duo as he went to bed.

Great school......Today was the most fun I've had in weeks.thought Duo as he went to sleep.

Duo woke to the creak of his bedroom door and a loud rumble of thunder. He flipped over to see who was in his room with him, but it was to dark to see. Just then he felt someone crawl in bed next to him. The lighting flickered, lighting the room for five short seconds. Duo was able to make out a curled up rose next to him.

"What's the matter," asked Duo?

"Every time I try to go back to sleep I see explosions. Can I stay with you? It would make me feel better," blurted out Rose her body slightly shaking.

Why Today? I got school Tomorrow.thought Duo with a sigh as he snuggled up close to Rose and covered her with blankets. Rose immediately buried her face into his chest, so she wouldn't have to she the lightening. With that they went to sleep.


	5. College Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...... (Sob).

Chapter Five Part One!

College worries!

Duo slowly crawled out of bed and recovered Rose. He shuffled down to his car and backed out of the drive way. He sped down the winding rode that if you looked thru the driver's side of the car you would see the waves crashing against the rocks. If you looked out the passenger's side you would see a jagged wall of rock. This scene would last a good forty-five minutes until minutes, Duo found this scenery captivating. He loved being close to the ocean because there were always unexpected curve balls thrown at you and it felt like you were close to mother nature.

He pulled into busy little Port Rocher. It had small cottages everywhere and in the center of the Port were all the little stores that you could get all your goods. Duo went thru the busy port and out to the outskirts of the town to a huge Mansion shaded by many trees. This was Johnson's college of for Mechanics and Politics.

It was a lavishly decorated school on the outside, but on the inside you were greeted by very plain white walls. Every room had some form of technology ready to be worked on. Duo entered room sixty-four, the room was filled with the smell of car oil, and every desk had a car motor waiting to be worked on.

He sat down in the back row just as class started. The class was extremely easy and Duo found himself waiting to learn something he didn't already know.

I wonder what Rose is doing? Probably sleeping......Wait! Howard wouldn't take her to work with him?!?! Or would he? I hope not!!!! She should be resting!!!! I better not get home and find out that she was in the salvage yard and passed out and impaled herself on a sharp object!!!!!crossed Duo's mind with worry as he walked out of the classroom.

He found himself frozen as he spotted Hildee kissing her new boy toy. Duo found himself storming down past them and down to the café. He flopped down in a chair after buying a soda. The nerve of that girl!!!!!thought Duo angrily. He clenched his soda tightly. Forget about her! You have better things to worry about like Howard taking Rose to work with him!!!!thought Duo trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay," interrupted a concerned voice?

"Not really," replied Duo looking up to see Quatre and the rest of his friends as they joined him at the table.

"We heard Hildee talking about the break up," said Quatre with much sympathy.

"Well that's in the past. Plus, I've got bigger things to worry about," replied Duo causing his friends to give him odd looks.

"Like getting a degree," added Duo with a sip of his soda.

"You're hiding something," pointed out Heero.

"Okay, so I'm hiding the fact that I feel like a complete loser," sighed Duo with frustration.

"There are other girls out there," added Heero with a sigh.

"What's with you," asked Duo in surprise? Everyone seemed to shift nervously.

"Relena broke up with me something about being too emotionless," sighed Heero. No one would've guessed a break up between those two it was like saying the worlds going to end.

"Maybe it's just me, but it seems that girls lately are interested only in guys with tons of cash," sighed Trowa thoughtfully.

There was silence between all of them as they reflected on this point.

"I like Caroline. I just don't know if she'll be offended if I tell her," sighed Quatre. Everyone knew the kind blond co-worker that was in Quatre's office.

"She seems nice. I think she'd be flattered rather than offended," encouraged Duo. There was a long pause.

"So anything new with anyone," asked Wufei out of pure boredom.

"Well, I bought my four hundredth car yesterday," replied Quatre unenthusiastically.

"Miss Lane and Howard have me taking a crash course in rehabilitation," smiled Duo at the thought of Rose.

"WHAT," yelled his friends in unison?

"Yes, I'm actually taking care of someone other than me! And I'm doing a good job," grinned Duo.

"I pity the patient," scoffed Wufei.

"Hey, I'm doing a better job than you'd do. If you were in my situation you would've passed out because you would've had to bath a girl the same age as you," retorted Duo.

"You had to what," asked his friends in unison?

"She passed out, and I had to give her a bath. I mean I would've called Miss Lane but she refuses to help me," explained Duo.

"What happened to her," asked Quatre?

"I don't know. She doesn't even remember her name. So I gave her the name Rose," explained Duo.

"That's awful," replied Quatre.

"She's doing pretty well. I left her with Howard today. I guess that's another thing I'm worrying about, Rose should be resting but Howard's probably has her at work with him," sighed Duo with worry.

"I think we'll stop by this afternoon to meet this girl," smiled Trowa.

"Sure! I've got another class. See you at Howard's," replied Duo as he headed off to class.


	6. College worries Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! This might be kinda short, but enjoy!!!!

Note: If my fellow readers have any ideas put them in the review!!!! Advice will be honored and Flames will just make me cry......

Rose followed Howard to the sweepers building. They walked past the salvage yard to the docking area, and were greeted by several hoots.

"Who's the Babe, Howard," yelled out one of the guys?

"Her name's Rose and she's the girl Duo's taking care of," yelled back Howard with a grin.

"If anyone bothers you just tell me," smiled Howard as he took off towards his office.

Rose blinked what was she suppose to do. After a few minutes Rose sat on a random crate and watched the guys haul scraps of unwanted stuff. They hauled stuff that probably weighed twice their own and they did it with smiles. Rose got quickly bored with this and started to examine the mark on her arm.

I said I was going to be the Master of the Sea; so maybe the "P" stands for a job that involves the ocean. thought Rose carefully.

She focused hard but it felt like all her knowledge of her job had been erased like mere pencil markings on paper. That's when a tap on her shoulder pulled her from her train of thought. She turned to see a guy around Duo's age, his skin was dark from working in the sun, he had dark spiky hair, and green eyes.

"The guys and me were wondering, seeing as it's our break in all, we were wondering if you'd like to go sailing a little while," asked the guy turning slightly red?

"Sounds fun," replied Rose with a smile causing the guy to turn even redder.

"Name's John," smiled the guy as he carried Rose onto the boat.

The guys laughed at Rose's shocked face.

"That's enough, Mr. Lover Boy," shouted an old man! John immediately went as red as you could go as he let rose stand on her own two feet.

The boat was small, but a good size ship for ten men. Before Rose knew it the wind was wiping through her hair, and the spray of the ocean was hitting her hands as she looked over the railing.

"Beautiful isn't it," yelled John over the engine of the boat?

"Yes," yelled back Rose with a grin.

The ship slowed and everything calmed around them. Rose sat with all the men with there bottles of beer in their hands.

"So how's Duo been treating you," asked one of the guys?

"Good," replied Rose softly she seemed to be somewhere else instead of really paying attention to the conversation. This though caused several guys to have concerned looks.

"So what happened to you," asked John?

"I don't remember; I don't even remember my name so Duo gave me the name Rose," whispered Rose.

"Well, if Duo's doing a bad job tell us, and we'll personally find someone more fit for the job," joked one of the guys.

Rose found herself wandering around the boat. She felt a yearning in her heart, but didn't know how to make it stop. Her knees suddenly buckled and she hit the floor; she tried her hardest to stay awake, but her eyes grew too heavy and she blacked out.

"CAPTAIN," yelled someone in the background, but rose only found herself in a dream like state where she was trying to wake up, but her body didn't have the strength to.

Duo and his friends arrived to an empty house, and before Quatre could say "I'm sure everything's fine." Duo was running at full speed down the steps and into Howard's office.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!? AND WHERE IN HELL IS SHE," yelled Duo at a surprised Howard!

"She's somewhere in the scrap yard," replied Howard softly.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?! THEY'RE SHARP OBJECTS IN THERE AND SHE HAD THE TENDANCY TO PASS OUT AT RANDOM MOMENTS," yelled Duo as he barreled past his friends to the scrap yard.

"Real responsible," scoffed Wufei.

"I SWEAR IN ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD HAS BEEN HURT I SWEAR I WILL KILL SOMNEONE," ranted Duo.

After a few minutes he froze Who does he think he is? Moving in on my girl.....uh patient! thought Duo as he towered over John.

"Oh! Hi Duo," greeted John nervously as he quickly let go of Rose and ran. Rose's head just hit the crate as she continued to rest.

"Hey Rose," smiled Duo as he lifted rose into his arms and sat down.

"Hi!! I got to go on a boat ride while you were gone," smiled Rose. Hearing this caused Duo to sigh with frustration.

"What's the matter," asked Rose?

"Nothing," sighed Duo. You have no clue, how much you scared me. thought Duo. Rose giggled and leaned her head innocently on his shoulder.

"Did anyone bother you," asked Duo?

"No," replied Rose.

"Are you sure," asked Duo?

"Yes," replied Rose as she pulled away from Duo.

"You must be Rose," greeted Quatre. Duo noticed Rose become really shy.

"These are my friends. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei," smiled Duo.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Rose with a yawn.

"You should be resting. I don't want you on a boat until your 100 better," instructed Duo.

"I'm sorry, I was bored," apologized Rose. Duo picked her up, and headed to Howard's.

"Maybe you should get her some books," suggested Quatre.

"Thanks for the idea," thanked Duo as he tucked Rose in bed.

""I'm sorry that you guys didn't get to talk much," apologized Duo as his friends left.

Later Duo met Howard in the door way.

"She's weak and needs rest. I can deal with her sitting in the office for the day, but hanging with JOHN! You know his reputation with women," greeted Duo sternly.

"I'm sorry, Duo " apologized Howard retreating to his room.

I'll take Rose to town to get some books, and then take her back home to restplanned Duo as he curled up in bed.

He found himself tossing and turning with the image of Hildee and her new boyfriend. He tried to push it from his mind, but with the pouring rain it just made he feel even more depressed than usual. Duo slowly went down stairs, and as he walked by Rose's room he decided to double back.

Rose looked like an angel as she looked around her room tiredly. Duo was confused about his relationship with Rose and with Hildee.

"Do you think I'm childish and irresponsible," whispered Duo softly to Rose.

"No. I mean you taking care of me," replied Rose softly.

"Night," whispered Duo softly to Rose ruffling her hair.

He just sat on the window seat in the living room and just looked at the rain with the feeling of being lost. That's when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"For what it's worth, I think of you as my best friend," comforted Rose leaning all her weight into him.

Duo didn't reply, and just let Rose curl up and lean against his chest. Snap out of this, Duo. thought Rose sadly as she held his hand.

"I'm always going to be here for you even when I get back my memory," comforted Rose.

"I know," whispered Duo burying his face into Rose's shoulder.

Rose continued to stroke Duo's hand even when she had fallen asleep.

I can't get too attached to her. She's probably got a family looking for her. thought Duo sadly. He held Rose tightly.

Review!!!! Advice welcomed!!! Flames will just make me cry.....


	7. Mrs Brook and keeping a promise Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! RED SOXS KICK ASS!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE YANKEES!!!!! (p.s. don't be mean to me for voicing my opinion.)

"Morn' sleepy head," greeted Duo with a wide grin. Rose just looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What's the matter," asked Duo?

"Nothing," replied Rose. "I guess he's feeling better," thought Rose.

Duo helped her into his car and turned onto the highway.

"Wow, pretty," said an awed Rose as she looked out the passenger window. To see the rocky cliff side that seemed to reach for the sky.

They pulled into a small cramped parking lot next to a small building. The building had white peeling paint and tainted windows so you couldn't see inside. Rose felt like she should be in the building, and couldn't help but hear people laughing in her head. Duo and Rose walked past the sign at the front of the building. The sign had red peeling letters that read "Scarlet Fox."

"Where are we going," asked Rose?

"You'll see," smiled Duo.

They walked past little shops and cottages, and climbed a steep hill towards a tall Victorian house at the top of the hill. The house was magnificent with its white picket fence that fenced in the millions of flowers all different soft pastel colored. It reminded Duo of a painting he had seen in high school. He led Rose inside and smiled as her eyes widened to the size of plates as she was greeted by hundreds of books.

"Why, Hello," greeted a British accent?

"Hello Mrs. Brooks," greeted Duo. As him and Rose turned too looked at a kind old lady with her grey hair in a small bun and a wool shawl.

"Miss Lane told me that she's teaching you the art of rehabilitation," smiled Mrs. Brooks warmly.

"That's why I'm here. Mrs. Brooks Rose. Rose, Mrs. Brooks," introduced Duo.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Rose.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Mrs. Brooks as her soft brown eyes studied the girl before her. Rose stood before Mrs. Brooks in one of Duo's baggy outfits, her hair in knots.

"Well, who may I be of assistance," asked Mrs. Brooks with a smile.

"Well, Rose needs something to keep her occupied so she doesn't wear herself out. So I thought she could borrow some books," asked Duo nervously?

"Yes, deary. As long as you promise to get Rose some clothes her size," instructed Mrs. Brooks.

"Okay," sighed Duo at the thought of shopping.

"Now, Rose go nuts and pick as many books as you please," instructed Mrs. Brooks.

"There are so many I don't know where to begin," replied Rose with awe.

"Well, what do you like," asked Mrs. Brooks?

"Sea fairing Adventure," replied Rose with a smile.

"Follow me," smiled Mrs. Brooks.

They walked down several rows of dusty books until they came to the last bookcase.

"Here you go. Have fun," smiled Mrs. Brooks lightly as she walked away.

Duo leaned against another bookcase as Rose brushed her finger against old bindings. She looked with barely any interest until she looked at the last two bindings. Rose pulled out two black books. One had white letters that read "Pirates and Privateers of the Caribbean." The second one was very small and resembled a mini journal, the pages were wrinkled and very yellowed, and the black leather cover had a very faded skull.

"Done," asked Duo impatiently? Rose nodded.

They walked down the street and past many shops and just kept going.

"Duo, what about your promise," asked Rose nervously? She felt like they were breaking a rule that said you must for fill old lady's promises.

"Your right," sighed Duo as he went into a random shop. He felt just as guilty.

"Go ahead. Pick some outfits," added Duo taking Rose's books.

Rose nodded and started to browse through all the clothes. She tried a lot on a lot of outfits even some swimsuits.

"Duo, can I have your opinion on an outfit I picked," asked Rose peeking out of the dressing room.

"Sure," sighed Duo anxious to get home.

Rose shyly pulled back the curtain to reveal a black bikini with a light blue clothe wrapped around her waist. Duo went from slouched against the wall to ram rod straight. (Get your Heads out of the gutter.)

"So," whispered Rose looking at her feet?

"L-lovely," whispered Duo turning red and looking away.

"Okay," replied Rose quickly shutting the curtain.

One they paid for the clothes, they headed for the car. They walked down some of the streets, but one caught Rose's eye.

"Pretty," smiled Rose.

"Huh," said Duo as he turned around. He smiled to see Rose eyeing the little flowers at the flower shop.

"Duo," can we get some for the front yard," begged Rose with starry eyes.

"Sure, why not," smiled Duo.

Rose picked out all sorts of flowers and flower bushes. She picked so many different colors that Duo lost track. Eventually they found themselves passing the "Scarlet Fox." But before they passed the front door two men came barreling out of the bar. Both were very drunk and the kept fighting until they both passed out from there drinks.

"Sailors," sighed Duo with a shake of his head.

Rose just cringed at the way he said the word. For some reason she felt vile and unworthy to be his friend. But in the car the feeling disappeared.

Master of the Sea.....thought Rose as she looked out the window.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"So, it looks like I'm a gardener,' laughed Duo.

"Yep," smiled Rose.

Anything to see you smile. thought Duo.

There was silence between the two as Rose sat on the porch chair and Duo started planting. (Now he's Farmer Duo......what next????) it was hot under the direct sun light as Duo planted Flowers along the inside fence in a colorful pattern. He never thought that the soil was soft enough to plant flowers, and it now seemed that he had been proven wrong.

Rose opened the first book she had picked. She was fascinated by the facts about pirates, but as she read the names of Tortuga and Port Royal she felt an odd connection to the names in her heart. She smiled as she peeked over her book to see Duo hard at work.

"Put yer Back into it!!!! Ya Mangy Cad," commanded Rose with a laugh.

"I am," whined Duo.

"Don't Talk to yer Captain like that," scolded Rose.

"Oh really," smirked Duo as he put down his shovel.

Before Rose knew it Duo had his arms wrapped around her.

"EWWWWWWWWWW," laughed Rose as she tried to get out of Duo's sweaty grasp.

"Stop yelling at me," smiled Duo as he went back to work.

I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Thought Rose guiltily.

She went back to reading her book. She flicked through pages with the affect of piracy on the world and came to famous pirate stories. She read of Mary Read, Captain Kidd, and Captain Half Ass. (He's a real pirate.....lost half his butt to a lose canon ball.) Rose found herself feeling proud when the pirate got their desired booty, and she felt saddened for those who were sent to the gallows. Rose smiled thought at the last sentence in the book. "I f there are people, there'll always be piracy."

Very true, but do you know that pirates are people who like a sense of risk?thought Rose with a smile.

She looked up to see the sun starting to sink in the horizon.

"It's beautiful," smiled Rose as she looked at Duo's done project.

"It took half a day, but it's worth it," sighed Duo with a sense of accomplishment.

Rose gave Duo a hug out of thanks before they went inside. They sat in the kitchen as they ate last nights left overs.

"Duo, when we saw those guys fighting why did you say sailors in the tone you did," asked Rose curiously.

"Some sailors are good, but most are just a bunch of lousy ass drunks or pirates as I call them," replied Duo with distaste.

Rose cringed at his explanation. She was over whelmed with feelings of anger, sadness, and low life. She felt as if she and Duo couldn't be friends anymore and she didn't know why.

"What's the matter," asked Duo sensing something was wrong?

"Nothing," replied Rose trying to look happy.

"I got no school tomorrow, so I figured we could go to the beach again," smiled Duo.

"I like the sound of that," smiled Rose lightly.

Duo helped her into the tub. He slowly scrubbed Rose's hair. I hope you stay forever.thought Duo.

Why do I feel miss placed?thought Rose.

She got dressed and got into bed with out any thought to it, but kept her mind on what Duo had said earlier she felt like a zombie.

Duo smiled as he tucked her in. "Sleep Tight," whispered Duo to Rose as he pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Night," replied Rose snapping out of her thoughts.

The room felt cold even when Rose was under the covers. She closed her eyes, and the room seemed to fill with laughter and loud talking. Rose looked around the room that was once her bedroom and had now turned into a filthy, grubby packed Bar. Everywhere were men and women drinking pints of alcohol, all of them wearing the weirdest attire. She felt like a ghost amongst them.

"More Rum," yelled a voice from behind her.

Rose wheeled around to see herself at a table with a bunch of men. All of the men looked ragged and bed ass, but as soon as Rose saw this everything started to fade. Rose bolted up right in bed. She looked frantically around the room and calmed herself down at the sight of her room.

"Just a dream," she muttered to herself. She slowly sank back into her blankets and closed her eyes, but just as she closed her eyes she heard a panicked scream echoed through her head, and the image of her sinking in what seemed to be an ocean of blood. Rose bolted upward.

"Get a grip on yourself!!!!" Screamed Rose in her head. She shivered ads she looked at the bare room. The only warm, comforting thing in the room was her display of sea shells, but the rest of the room looked cold and dark. She felt very uncomfortable as she slowly crept upstairs to Duo's room.

Duo had just finished his paper on the evolution of cars to glance up to see Rose standing in the door way with a frightened look on her face.

"What's the matter," asked Duo?

Rose slowly crept onto his bed.

"I don't like being alone in my room," stuttered Rose.

"Could her memories be giving her nightmares? Note ask Miss Lane," thought Duo as he made room for Rose.

"Thank you," mumbled Rose curling up.

Duo curled up next to her and watched Rose breath as she slept. "Why would her memories give her nightmares it's unthought-of of. She's one of the nicest people I know why would she be frightened of her memories," thought Duo? He watched Rose for a little while before going asleep himself.

Review!

**Readers note: **If you really like this story plz rate it on a scale from one to ten!!! Ten being it's the greatest and one being the lowest, and plz state the reason for rating it that number. I have also finished writing the story out so it's just typing and posting, and I beg that you think this story needs a sequel, but first I ask all those who have ideas to email me at Plz tell me how you think the story will end and How Duo and Rose will feel in your email the one that gets it right will can a special Surprise!!!!!! (aka. Something to do with the sequel)


	9. want of Independance and a broken heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Thank you for the great reviews!!!!! Please continue to read and Review!!!!

Rose woke to Duo standing over her.

"Morning sleepy head," greeted Duo.

"Morning," smiled Rose. She felt a shudder go down her spine as Duo picked her up.

"Get changed, Okay," instructed Duo.

Rose nodded and headed to her room. "That dream last night couldn't have been real!!!! Maybe I was an actor in a very weird movie," thought Rose. She went through her bag of stuff and took out a simple black dress. She met Duo at the front door, and she noticed that he had a cooler in hand. They walked through the salvage yard and to the docking area.

"Ready," asked Duo?

"You're taking me on a boat ride," squealed Rose with excitement!

"I knew that would make you happy," thought Duo!

Duo watched as Rose looked over the rail with the wind whipping through her hair. He then turned his site towards the horizon. Life near and on the ocean was an uncertainty. No one knew when the ocean would become angry and kill the occupants of the Island or a traveling ship.

"Maybe, this is why I like the ocean so much because my life is filled with so much uncertainty," thought Duo.

Duo smiled as rose wrapped her hands around his. They lightly guided the ship together in complete silence. After five minutes of this Duo shut off the boat and to let it drift. He laid out on a lounge chair. Rose sat on the edge of the lounge chair. Duo watched her pale blue eyes scan the ocean; he had never noticed how sharp her eyes were. Those eyes seemed to hold years of mystery in them.

"Duo," asked Rose?

"Yeah," replied Duo.

"What's your goal in life," asked Rose turning to him.

"My goal in life," repeated Duo. No one had cared to ever ask him that question.

"My goal in life is to have a good job, find the girl of my dreams, buy a nice house, and start a family with the girl of my dreams," replied Duo.

"Oh," whispered Rose.

"What's the matter," asked Duo sitting up?

"It's just my life is so confusing. I just feel so lost," Replied Rose. She could feel tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

Duo wrapped his arms around her.

"Your life will make sense soon," comforted Duo.

"I hate feeling so bloody defenseless," whispered Rose. Her voice laced with frustration.

"It's okay," replied Duo. He pulled her closer to him.

"Things will get better," added Duo rocking her a little bit. Rose leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Why can't I hide my sadness, and Why the hell am I so bloody dependant on Duo. He doesn't need me to burden him!!!! What happens if he finds the girl of his dreams? I'll just be the third wheel," thought Rose with a sniffle.

"It's okay," cooed Duo.

"It's not OKAY! I'm preventing you from achieving your goals," cried Rose.

"No, if you weren't around I'd be lost," replied Duo.

Rose just buried her face in her hands. She felt lost, vile, depressed, and frightened. She felt Duo hug her tighter.

"Don't you see Rose because of you I'm a better adult," thought Duo. He held her feeling very helpless.

Duo started to gather all his courage to tell Rose what he felt, but once he opened his mouth a little Rose just got up and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the boat.

His hopes for a fun filled day were smashed, but he noticed something had changed. Rose had gone from depending and clinging on him; to pushing away with the want of independence. "I know you want to figure things out on your own, but remember I'll always be here to take care of you," thought Duo. He was feeling very unwanted at the moment.

Rose stared down into the dark ocean water. She felt like she needed to get away, so she pulled out the other book she borrowed from Mrs. Brooks. Duo just looked at her, and then pulled out some of his homework.

Rose read with much interest, but as she finished the last line it seemed to echo through her head. "Even If I'm retired I will always have the "P" burned in my skin to remind me of my pirate past." This line echoed through Her mind causing her eyes to widen!

Review!!!!!! I want at least Five reviews!!!! And then you'll see Rose's reaction next chapter!


	10. Friend or enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! Except a company for anime and Harry Potter Products!!!!!

Rose slowly put the book down and looked at her arm. "The weird phrases, and the Master of the sea thing!!!! Why didn't I see it before??? All this time!!!! I'm a pirate! That dream!!!! Those guys were my fellow crew mates," thought Rose in a flash.

She turned wanting to tell Duo, but froze. Now she knew why she had felt so vile last night. She turned quickly to look out at the horizon. What was she going to do? He will find out sooner or later, but what then? Would he turn her in and let her rot in jail? Or would she have to keep this a secret and find a way to escape from him without him tracking her down and locking her up?

Rose was now over come with so much worry she couldn't stop shaking. She needed outside help, but who? Who would help her get as far away from Duo as possible?

She jumped at the feeling of Duo's hand on her shoulder.

"Lunch," smiled Duo. He handed her a sandwich.

"Thanks," replied Rose Feeling very uncomfortable.

"Something wrong," questioned Duo?

"No," replied Rose bluntly.

"Something is definitely wrong," crossed Duo's mind. He watched her eat in silence.

Rose felt even more uncomfortable knowing he was watching her. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The silence continued for an hour or so. They just continued to look out at the horizon. The silence was ended when a cruise ship pulled up to the side of there boat.

"Hey Q-man," greeted Duo.

"Hey," smiled Quatre and a group of people jumped on their boat.

"Rose this is Caroline," introduced Duo.

"Hi," said the girls in unison.

"We'll leave you onnas to talk," said Wufei with a roll of his eyes.

Rose studied the girl before her. She was wear a light yellow sundress with her hands loosely clamped together as if she were praying. She had bright Aqua eyes and short wavy blond hair.

"Dagger," slipped Rose's lips.

"Joselyn," smiled Caroline.

Sorry I know it's short. Review Plz!!!


	11. It all comes together at the price of on...

Disclaimer: Sorry! For not Up dating sooner! I had tons of work, and I started another story with another authoress! This brings me to a huge plea! PLZ Read New Moon, and Stranger in a strange land. I'm not helping with stranger in a strange land, but I just have to say if u want to read a very original story not to mention read a different side to duo you should read this story! As for new moon read that as well, I think the first three chapters have turned out well!

The girl before her let a huge smile spread her face causing Rose to be on edge. Why did I just call her Dagger? She felt embarrassed as she looked at her feet, and she felt as if she had just insulted the girl.

"You don't remember me at all. Do you," smiled Caroline.

Rose looked up to see Caroline's aqua eyes twinkling. There was an uncanny aura about the girl in front of her. She seemed unfazed by the constant motion of the boat, and her body language gave the impression that she was once a sailor of the seven seas. The wind lightly blew past them causing their hair to sway. The girl's smile faded and her facial expression turned into a dark one.

"Out of all those sailors two survive," chuckled Caroline.

Rose couldn't help but cringe the menacing chuckle felt familiar, but she couldn't help but feel as the laugh was very familiar to her.

"Don't worry. I'm not an enemy if that's what your thinking; that would be extremely off road there," chuckled Caroline. She continued to laugh "By the way what do u remember?"

Rose gulped "I know I'm a pirate, and I just realized that about a half hour ago."

"And a pretty darn good pirate if you asked me. I know that your memories aren't up to date and everything. So, I'll tell you flat out who I am and what I know about you," chuckled Caroline.

Rose couldn't help but smile Caroline's laughter sounded like any sailor's laughter. She could tell that the girl in front of her was a very good natured person despite past actions.

"My real name is Caroline Wilmington. I was born into a rich family that lived in London. I was one out of three girls. I was the only one who hated the rich life and yearned for another. On my tenth birthday I snuck out to hear some old sailor stories down at the Blue Bird's Pub. When I got home there was nothing left. Not a single person alive. From that day on I was the richest orphan to ever live, but I could not touch a cent until I hit the age of twenty. I wandered around the streets of London, until I met up with someone who would change my life forever," spoke Caroline darkly.

She continued. "That person was you. I will never forget the day I signed up to join your crew. I had expected to see a well built gentleman like the sailors I had seen in the pubs, but I was completely wrong. I remember standing in line and the other sailors making fun of me because I was a girl and so small; not to mention frail looking. Then a girl the same age as me stood in front of everyone with an older sailor at her side. I will never forget your presence you were ten years old and you were adorned with effects galore. You made it clear that you want no slackers, and that anyone who ever mocked you would be shot on sight. We traveled all over the world causing havoc and by the time we reached the pirate port of Tortuga we were dripping in the blood of Oz soldiers. You were proclaimed as the strongest pirate captain's and the master of the sea. You were fearless, good natured, and strong; sometimes a bit daft. By the age of fifteen I became second mate, and our crew had become the most feared in all of the Galaxies," chuckled Caroline.

"But as time went on the solar system forgot about piracy and all its splendor, and Earth became the pirates spot for retirement. When I hit the age of twenty I decided it was time to retire, and being the great Captain you were you let me go. You ended heading to the solar system to conquer the seas there, but the ship fell apart in the atmosphere, and Sam and you are the only ones that survived. Sam is your first mate, not to mention best friend. I know that you probably are afraid of duo finding out, and I of course can help you there," smiled Caroline.

"Really," asked Rose it all sinking in?

"Of course, Captain Joselyn," smirked Caroline. "But sadly you don't realize you'll be braking someone's heart," crossed Caroline's mind.

"I will have Sam go get you he'll be posing as you're Uncle," smiled Caroline.

"So what's wrong, Duo? You haven't said a word," asked Quatre?

"Well, I think I like Rose a lot. But she's so lost enough as is and I don't want to make things awkward for the both of us," sighed Duo.

"I think if you told her she'd be flattered," smiled Quatre. "Your advice worked for me, so why not you," added Quatre.

"Your Right," smiled Duo.

His friends smiled they had never seen Duo be shy about his feeling towards a girl. Maybe Rose has changed him for the better.

"Well, work calls," sighed Heero.

"See you guys," smiled Duo. He stood next to Rose as the cruise ship took off.

Duo turned the ship home and Rose just lounged out on the beach chair. Duo slowly gathered up his courage and walked out to see an old man standing on the dock with Howard. The old man was wearing a tailored suit and a hat to match the suit. Duo was about to ask who he was when Rose jumped up and hugged the old man.

She didn't even turn to say goodbye she just followed the old guy to his car and got in.

"Who," asked Duo?

"That's Rose's Uncle. He spent half the day with me waiting for her," smiled Howard. His smile faded as he saw the look of sadness on Duo's face.

Not even a goodbye…………nothing…… just there to take care of her………….it's not like she cared about me anyway…….. Duo walked slowly up to his room. These thoughts were clouding his head as he went to bed.

Months went by with no word, and nothing not even a thank you card. Duo got his degree, but wasn't even excited for his achievements. He stopped talking to people who tried to make light of the Rose situation. He spent hours alone in his room wasting away on his bed looking up at the ceiling. People began to worry how long he'd last, but that was were they were wrong. He would wait forever if he had to. He'd wait for Rose to come back.

It was a serene night and Duo found himself passing the Scarlet Fox after a visit with Mrs. Crooks. He stopped to the sound of a commotion, and curiosity got the best of him and he went inside. The place was grubby and extremely dirty. Sailors in fights or passed out here and there. He sat himself in the back and took a mug of beer. He didn't touch it just stared at the gold liquid in front of him. That's when someone sat at his table.

"You lad," came the guy's voice.

"Yes," asked Duo? He looked up to see a giant. This guy was huge height wise and muscle wise.

"You like the ocean,' asked the guy?

"Have you ever heard of Joseyln," asked the Guy?

"No," replied Duo. This guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, well. My Captain said she was looking for a guy by the name of Duo Maxwell. Seeing as you don't know Joselyn it can't be you," sighed the guy.

"Well, that's weird my name's Duo Maxwell, but I don't know a Joselyn," laughed Duo. He shook his head and left the bar as quickly as he could.

He arrived home and slipped into bed. He pushed the thoughts of someone looking for him away, and tried to get some sleep. He closed his eyes, and was almost asleep when he heard his window open. He reached for his gun under his pillow, and waited. The person climbed onto his bed.

"Duo," came a familiar voice.

"Rose," yelled Duo. He tackled the figure.

"Your all right I came as soon as Caroline gave me the word about how you've been," explained Rose.

Duo focused on Rose's appearance she was armed to the teeth, and was wearing a long leather jacket. "Why didn't you say goodbye, or write," asked Duo?

"I didn't want you to get in trouble with some people. Duo I left because of my past I don't want you to get hurt….. but I realize now that my heart is always going to be here with you. I'm not happy on the seven seas like I use to be. My old self is dead. What I'm trying to say is that I love you," blurted out Rose.

"I love you too. I don't care about what your past life was all I care about is your with me," smiled Duo. He cupped her face in his and kissed her.

"You don't mind the fact that I'm Captain Joselyn Blackheart and I'm the most feared Pirate of them all," asked Rose.

"That was you looking for me," laughed Duo. "No as long as were together I'm fine with anything," smiled Duo.

"Ready for a new adventure lass," asked Duo in the best Pirate voice he could do?

"Aye, that I am," smiled Rose.

Duo pulled her close and they fell asleep with their arms around each other.

I know I very predictable ending, but I had to finish it! Tell me if you want a Sequel or what would you like to see in a part two….. e-mail at for part 2 ideas or just Review me…… Note there are other characters that don't have girl friends ! lol


End file.
